


To Stockholm, Love Lima

by wyntirrose



Series: Speedwriting Ficlets [12]
Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One)
Genre: Lima Syndrome, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the bond was broken, Ratchet just can't stay away from Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stockholm, Love Lima

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Plague of Need". Written for the speedwriting prompt: Shipping - This can be anything from fluffy-fluff schmoop to kink, but there has to be some shippy stuff going on!

Ratchet sighed and leaned into his partner's heavy body. He was coming down from the glorious highs of a massive overload and yet he wasn't feeling the euphoria usually associated with that state. Instead his mind was running in circles and his conscience was nagging at him loudly.

"What's wrong?" Megatron asked, his hands moving languidly over the medic's boxy form. "And don't say nothing. I may not be able to hear your thoughts and feel your emotions any more, but I can still read you perfectly well."

Ratchet fought the urge to respond with something flippant or snide. Yes, things were better now, but the last thing he needed was for Megatron to fly into a rage. He was in no position to explain damage and silver paint to Fix-It.

"We shouldn't have done this," he said softly. "This was a mistake and we both know it."

The medic never pulled away and instead he took Megatron's hands and brought those black fingers up to his lips. The romantic gesture came across as broken and depressed and it was the warlord's turn to sigh.

"There is no reason why we shouldn't," Megatron replied softly. "We both want this. We both can feel the bond pulling at us even though it shouldn't. We're dealing with more than just an accidental bond at this point."

"There are a million reasons why we shouldn't, Megatron. We are on opposite sides of a war that is showing no signs of ending. We represent totally different ideals, and last time I checked, your own troops were looking for any reason to overthrow you, and if you think that _this_ won't be viewed as weakness then you have another think coming!"

By this point Ratchet had pulled away and moved to the other side of the abandoned warehouse they were hiding in. Megatron made no attempt to stop the medic, and a vaguely amused look was turning his lips up in a smile.

"Ratchet, my dear, you need to calm yourself and look at things rationally. Yes, we're on opposite sides of a war, but the facts are that our confrontations have been decreasing of late. As for my troops, they are not nearly so eager to overthrow me these days."

"Why's that?" Ratchet asked with a slight sneer. "You finally kill Starscream?"

Megatron actually laughed at that. He stood and held out a hand for the medic. "No actually. I've tried a different tack with him. I think you might even approve of it."

Ratchet hesitated before taking the proffered hand, standing slowly. "What have you done?"

The Decepticon reached out to stroke one white cheek gently. "Always so ready to think the worst of me, Ratchet. I haven't done anything terrible to my Air Commander. Instead I've tried something truly radical. I actually _listened_ to what he had to say. It turns out he isn't a complete moron. Only a partial one."

Ratchet didn't quite manage to hide the surprise as he was pulled into Megatron's arms. "So, wait, you're actually listening to your lieutenants and considering their advice?"

"Yes. It's your fault you know. At first I blamed it on you poisoning me with your Autobot weakness, but then I realized that there may be more to it than that. That maybe, just maybe, you had a point all those times you suggested that I listen to them rather than just slagging them where they stood." Megatron placed a light kiss to the top to Ratchet's helm. "I would have thought that you would be pleased by the news."

Ratchet tried to pull away from the warlord but found himself trapped by the iron strength of those massive arms.

"You're working with your troops. That means that you'll be far more effective now and that much more difficult to defeat. How did you think that this would please me?"

Megatron let Ratchet go and his face darkened with the anger that the medic knew all too well, but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"There was a time when I would have punished you for that, Ratchet. I am making a concerted effort to change, and yet it doesn't seem to be enough for you," he said calmly, though a hint of that anger still hung around the edges of the words. "I need you to be patient with me, here. I do not agree with Prime that we can have peace and I certainly do not agree that we can have equal dealings with these _organics_." The last word was sneered and the warlord turned away and began to pace the small space. "But for your sake I will be willing to ... listen."

Ratchet was physically rocked back on his heels at the statement. "Are you actually suggesting that you're willing to contemplate peace?"

Megatron nodded. "I'm willing to consider it. I'm willing to talk. If that's what it takes to ... Ratchet, I need you to stay and if this is what it takes, then so be it."

A smile, a more than slightly feral smile, pulled at the warlord's lips as Ratchet's silence stretched on. "I'm going to take this reaction as a good thing. Now, how long do we have before you need to get back to your base?"


End file.
